Prove It
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: Ianto is getting tired of Jack not being certain about their relationship. He just wants to know if Jack cares about him, so he hatches up a plan. Will Jack see right through it or will he play right into it? Set somewhere in season 2


_So here i am trying out a new couple. I love torchwood. Even Miracle Day has been great. I mean like the frist two seasons better, but i still think the writing is brilliant,and who can't love John Barrowman. i love Jack and Ianto, but i haven't decided if i wanted to write a longer story for them. This was just suppose to be cute and fluffy. with no plot...unless you think sugary cuteness is a plot. Anyways please enjoy and if you'd like please Read, Review, and Enjoy. I always love people reading and reviewing...just so you guys know ;) _

_Kai_

* * *

><p>"You know…Did it ever maybe occur to you that…maybe I might actually." Ianto's said as his voice trailed off as he looked away from Jack, who was sitting across from him at the conference table.<p>

"Come on Ianto, would you just spit it out already." Jacked huffed in annoyance and Ianto looked over at him, with a hurt expression spreading quickly across his face.

"You know, you can be a real prick sometimes because you know exactly what." Ianto said sternly as he stood up and paced out of the conference room, not even giving Jack one last glance.

Jack's eyebrows arched in confusion as he turned to Tosh, who sat in the chair beside him, giving him a disappointed look.

"Are you really that blind Jack?" she asked slowly as she bit her lower lip.

"Sorry, I'm not sure I'm following." He muttered and Tosh rolled her eyes.

"If you're truly that dense then you don't deserve to know." She said curtly as she stood up abruptly and followed after Ianto.

Jack sighed as he stood up and paced over to his office, throwing glances over his shoulder at Ianto, who was chatting pleasantly with Gwen and Owen. He was he had a light hearted look on his face as he chuckled softly at something Gwen said. Jack tilted his head to the side in a confused fashion. What was he feeling?

He frowned and turned away from the scene as he quickly paced into his office. He trudged over to his desk and immediately noticed tall steaming cup of coffee upon his desk. Jack blinked at it a few times to make sure it hadn't been a mirage.

"Damn, even when he's mad at me he efficient." Jack mumbles as he slumped down into his desk chair, while pulling the large stack of paperwork towards him. He frowns at it and grabs his cup of coffee. The paper work had to be filed in a specific order and for the life of him Jack couldn't remember which way. Was it Chronological or Alphabetical or was there a third option that had completely escaped Jack's mind.

Jack huffed in annoyance and picked up the phone calling the only person who would know.

"Cardiff Visitor Center, Ianto Jones speaking, how may I help you today?" Ianto's voice sounded cheery and upbeat as Jack listened to him through the receiver.

"Ianto!" Jack spoke out with firmness and he could almost swear he could see Ianto's face fall in disappointment when he realized it was jack on the other end of the line.

"What do you want Jack?" Ianto said sternly into the phone, which made Jack flinch slightly.

"I wanted to ask you, if you knew how my papers were supposed to be organized as." Jack said in a quiet voice as if he was going to get scolded for asking the question.

"Alphabetical." Ianto said with a defeated sounding sigh.

"Oh…Yes that makes sense." Jack paused then continued, "And thank you." Then another long paused before Jack finally finished. "I thought you already knew."

Ianto remained silent and Jack felt ill at ease with the phone pressed to his ear.

"Already knew what Sir?" Ianto finally replies and Jack released a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

"Oh so since you can't say, it means that I have to? Ianto that doesn't see fair, now does it?" Jack suddenly chuckled as it all dawns on him.

"Jack, I have no idea what you're talking about." Ianto insisted harshly through the phone and Jack chuckled again.

"You have no idea that I love you?" Jack said in a light whisper.

On the other end of the line Jack heard a loud crash, and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Ianto? Ianto?" Jack repeated over and over into the receiver.

"You are a rat bastard did you know that?" Ianto sweet welsh vowels sounded and Jack looked over at the doorway too his office, a wide smirk spread across his face. Jack continues to smirk as he hung up the phone.

"I've been told that before." Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ianto bristled at Jack's nonchalant towards the situation.

"Well you could at least pretend that means something to you." Ianto said sounding hurt as he turned to leave.

"I don't have to pretend when I actually do care. I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it." Jack said sternly as he stood up and sauntered over to Ianto and placed his hand firmly on the other man's shoulder.

Ianto's body tensed at Jack's touch, making him look down at the floor in a weak attempt to avoid eye contact with Jack.

"I also know exactly what you want." Jack said softly as he leaned down and whispered it into Ianto's ear. Ianto's body stiffened even more if that was possible. His composer slipped away from him and he stumbled backwards, his back colliding with the door to Jack's office harshly.

"How could you possibly know what I want? Especially when I don't even know what I want myself." Ianto stammered in a fruitless attempt to regain his ever slipping composer.

"You seemed to know exactly what you wanted last night and this morning, which was quiet amazing if I might add." Jack said brightly as trapped Ianto against the door, planting his long arms on either side of the Welsh man's head.

Ianto continued to avoid eye contact with Jack, despite the red/pinkish hue that started to dust his cheeks.

"It was…" Ianto's words remained unfinished as Jack slammed his lips into Ianto's.

Ianto moaned into the kiss as his knees began to buckle underneath him. Quickly Jack's arms wrapped around his waist to steady him.

"I love how it only takes one kiss from me to make you go weak at the knees." Jack chuckled softly as he held Ianto close to him.

"Jack, please don't do this unless you mean it." Ianto sighs into Jack's neck before he gently pushes himself away from the other man.

"I love you, Ianto. How many times do I really have to say it?" Jack insisted as he gently reached up and cupped Ianto's face.

"As many times as I want you to Sir." Ianto said as a wide smirk spread across his face.


End file.
